Hina
by Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan
Summary: Pelakunya memang sudah dipenjara dan tubuhku sudah pulih seperti sedia kala, tapi aku tetaplah seorang pria. Semuanya melihatku bagaikan mahluk yang hina. Juga, berbagai tekanan yang kudapat dari mereka, membuatku terpuruk dan kesakitan. Jadi, bolehkah aku tetap meminta pertolongan kalian untuk menghadapinya? Untuk #KampanyeNYALA.


_-_ **Rabu, 19;57 PM-**

" _Tampaknya kondisimu sekarang sudah cukup membaik, tuan_ _Beilschmidt_ _. Setelah pengecekan terakhir esok petang, kurasa aku bisa memperbolehkanmu pulang."_

" _Benarkah, dok? Aku bisa pulang besok?! Akhirnya! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"_

" _Jujur saja, saya merasa begitu prihatin ketika pertama melihat kondisi anda yang kritis tengah dilarikan ke Unit Gawat Darurat, tapi rupanya anda benar-benar orang yang kuat. Anda juga sekarang tampak sangat bersemangat sekali."_

" _Tentu saja! Luar biasa, bukan? Itu karena aku saaangat merindukan teman-teman dan keluarga besarku di rumah, tentu aku harus cepat pulih untuk mereka semua!"_

" _Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah sekarang, tuan Beilschmidt. Saya permisi dulu."_

" _Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak sudah merawatku, dokter! Selamat malam!"_

.

.

.

.

 **Hina**

 _A Hetalia Fanfiction_

 _Written By:_ Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan

 _For:_ Kampanye NYALA(#KampanyeNYALA)

 _Category: Sexual Harrasment_ dan Stigma Terkait & _Impact of Sexual Harrasment_

 _Pair: –_

 _Main Character: Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt_

 _Rate: T+_

 _Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Family, And A Little Bit of Friendship (and Drama)_

 _Picture: I Made It With MMD :3_

 _Summary:_ Pelakunya memang sudah dipenjara dan tubuhku sudah pulih seperti sedia kala, tapi aku tetaplah seorang pria. Semuanya melihatku bagaikan mahluk yang hina. Juga, berbagai tekanan yang kudapat dari mereka, membuatku terpuruk dan kesakitan. Jadi, bolehkah aku tetap meminta pertolongan kalian untuk menghadapinya? Untuk #KampanyeNYALA.

 _Warning: Depressed!Suicidal!RapeVictim!Gilbert, Human!AU, (Mostly) Gilbert's POV, Using '_ Luar Biasa' _Rather Than His Usual 'Awesome' Word, Some Gloomy and Suicidal Thoughts, Lots Of Harsh Words, Typos, OOC, OOT, and Many More._

 _(Okay, i just want to tell that all Germanian Countries is Gilbert's_ _family_ _(_ _or_ _Beilschmidt family), like Germany, Austria, Hungary, even Swiss and the sweet little Liectenstein! It's great to have a family that's always on your side, no? And this time,_ _ **you**_ _ **CAN**_ _ **trust the genre**_ _, guys. Believe me. I'm really, really terribly sorry for anyone who've got abused/raped/molested in real life, it's one of the most terrible things that could possibly happened to everyone. Even to you and me. Just go ahead, make yourself comfortable, and please stay safe, my readers. Love U! 3)_

.

.

.

.

 _Don't Like? Don't Read_

 _I_ _O_ _wn_ _N_ _othin_ _g (Except This Story and The Story Cover)_

 _Please Enjoy, and_

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

.

.

- **Kamis, 16;23 PM-**

.

Semua bajuku telah kukemas rapi di dalam ransel putih, sementara terik mentari sore yang menelisik tirai jendela di depanku ini cukup menerangi tempatku diopname untuk beberapa hari. Dokterku pun sudah memeriksaku sesuai seperti janjinya kemarin, dan ia mengatakan kalau aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Jujur sedikit, aku tidak terlalu betah berada di sini, terlalu sunyi dan sepi. Tentu saja itu membuatku ingin cepat-cepat pergi! Aku bahkan sudah bangun dan menyiapkan diri sejak dini hari tadi! Bukankah itu luar biasa sekali?

 _Kau pasti bisa, tuan-luar-biasa_ , batinku dalam hati sambil menarik nafas panjang. _Lupakan orang-orang yang sudah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini, mereka sudah dimasukkan ke dalam bui. Kau cukup pergi keluar dari rumah sakit ini, menyebrangi jalan raya, menaiki bis berwarna merah, lalu turun dengan sedikit berjalan, maka kau bisa kembali ke rumah dengan tenang. Kau merindukan adikmu_ _dan yang lainnya, bukan? Ayo bangkit dan kejutkan mereka dengan segera pulang!_

Hahaha, kata-kata penyemangat manis yang istimewa! Siapa lagi yang memberikannya kalau bukan aku yang luar biasa?

Kuikat tali sepatuku, kunaikkan tudung jaket merahku, dan aku bangkit dari kursi kayu tempatku duduk. Terlalu lama merenung itu sama sekali bukan karakterku, jadi kupulaskan wajahku dengan senyum sebelum melangkah maju dan membuka gagang pintu. Untunglah polis asuransiku masih berlaku, jadi aku tak perlu berlama-lama berada di depan meja resepsionis membosankan itu dan pastinya bisa lebih cepat bertemu dengan semua yang menyayangiku! Kesesesesese~

Oke, sudah selesai! Waktunya aku pulang dan bersantai! Aku segera berlari kencang melintasi gerbang, dan menunggu lampu merah menyala untuk segera menyebrangi jalan. Suasana sedang cukup ramai, dan banyak orang yang tempak asik saling berbincang-bincang sambil berlalu-lalang. Tapi—

" _Kau lihat orang di sana itu, bukankah dia **korban pemerkosaan**_ _yang menghebohkan itu?"_

" _Hey, kau benar! Tapi, bukannya hal yang cukup aneh bagi seorang lelaki untuk menjadi korban? Apa dia_ _ **tidak punya harga diri**_ _untuk melawan? Ck, benar-benar makhluk yang_ _ **hina**_ _."_

" _Tunggu? Korbannya laki-laki? Orang itu? Ha, dia pasti_ _ **lemah**_ _sekali! Rambut dan matanya juga_ _ **aneh**_ _, seperti_ _ **monster**_ _saja!"_

" _Itu namanya albino, kelainan genetik. Oh, mungkin dari genetiknya yang aneh membuatnya jadi_ _ **pengecut**_ _, dan jangan bilang kalau ia sebenarnya menikmatinya!_ _ **Mahluk**_ _ **kotor**_ _macam apa itu?"_

Aah, tentu saja. Masyarakat tak-luar-bisa yang banyak bicara seolah-olah mereka tahu segalanya, padahal tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku menunduk saja dan pura-pura tak mendengarkan gunjingan keji mereka, meski makin lama semakin banyak cercaan yang menguar di udara layaknya asap polutan kendaraan yang sangat menyesakkan dada juga menyakitkan telinga. Syukurlah lampu merah segera menyala dan aku langsung menyeberang dengan langkah tergesa. Orang-orang yang kulewati di sepanjang persimpangan penyeberangan jalan masih menatapku jijik layaknya sampah di tempat pembuangan—

—Tunggu, aku ini orang yang sangat luar biasa! Kenapa aku mesti mendengarkan mereka? Hahaha! Betul, kan?

" _Ih, orang itu masih berani berjalan pulang sendirian, ya? Dasar_ _ **nekat**_ _!"_

Betul, kan?

" _Apa kali ini ia ingin jadi 'mangsa' lagi dan membuat kehebohan di televisi? Sampai_ _ **muak**_ _aku melihat wajahnya setiap pagi!_ _ **Cari sensasi**_ _!"_

Betul… kan?

" _Aku hanya heran saja mengapa orang_ _ **tak punya otak**_ _sepertinya masih melanjutkan hidup, padahal saat diserang ia sama sekali tidak melawan. Dasar_ _ **tidak berguna**_ _."_

Betul—

" _Bicara soal cari sensasi, kenapa waktu itu tidak sekalian saja ia_ _ **mati**_ _? Dengan begitu, kan keluarganya bisa mendapat uang asuransi jiwa dan uang belasungkawa yang dihasilkannya dibanding kalau hanya menanggung malu dengan menampungnya?"_

Ah…

" _Benar itu! Ia sudah_ _ **tidak berharga**_ _! Untuk apa masih menganggapnya keluarga?_ _ **Membuat malu**_ _saja! Kalau aku keluarganya, aku bahkan tak akan pernah menganggapnya ada!"_

Kenapa… mereka bisa bicara sekejam itu?

Di dalam bis keadaan sama saja. Bahkan sampai tidak ada yang mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. Mereka mulai ramai berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku dengan pandangan kesal dan jijik. Wanita yang duduk di seberangku diam-diam melempariku dengan sisa kunyahan permen karetnya. Seorang bapak yang duduk di belakangku membuang putung rokoknya yang masih menyala tepat di atas tudung jaketku, membuatnya nyaris terbakar dan sedikit menyisakan warna kelabu. Air mataku mulai muncul menggantikan senyumku yang layu, dan aku hanya bisa memeluk erat ranselku sambil menunggu bis ini tiba di pemberhentianku.

Akhirnya aku sampai, kuusap semua air yang menggenang menutupi pandangan. Tapi melewati perumahan pun keadaan tak ada bedanya. Ada yang dengan sengaja mengarahkan selang penyiram tanamannya yang masih menyemburkan air ke arahku saat lewat di depannya, untunglah aku bisa sedikit berkelit dan tetap menjaga tubuh dan ranselku tetap kering karena bahannya tak begitu tahan air. Anak-anak tetangga yang tengah bermain langsung mendadak berhenti dan berlari pergi begitu saja ketika aku mulai mendekat hendak menyapa mereka semua. Ketika aku melewati daerah dengan banyak rumah yang bertingkat dua, seseorang yang tengah duduk-duduk di balkonnya melempariku dengan sampah bungkus keripik kentangnya. Tak cukup dengan itu semua, ada yang dengan sengaja melempariku dengan bola kertas, kerikil tajam, serpihan kayu, atau hanya meneriaki 'Mati sana!' dan 'Dasar manusia jalang!' dari balkon atau jendela kamar lantai dua mereka. Semoga semua yang ada di rumah nanti tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti mereka…. Semoga.

Menghindari berbagai lemparan barang, cacian, dan makian, sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah. Kedua tanganku gemetaran akan bayangan orang-orang yang setelah sekian lama kunanti-nanti untuk ditemui, akan memberiku caci dan maki yang tak kalah menyakitkan dari semua orang yang sudah kutemui hari ini. Heh, mungkin malah lebih buruk. Begitu mereka membukakan pintu, pasti semuanya akan langsung mengusirku di detik pertama mereka melihat wajahku. Mereka lalu akan menghapus namaku dari silsilah keluarga, bahkan tak lagi menganggapku ada.

Apa aku akan benar-benar diusir jika berani mengetuk pintu di depanku ini?

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam demi mengusir rasa sesak dari semua bayang-bayang kelam. Semakin mendekati pintu, semakin hebatlah goncangan di kedua tanganku. Warna mataku yang sudah merah sejak awal, kurasa jadi semakin bertambah merah dari bengkak akibat menahan air mata kuat-kuat. _Ketuk pintunya, Gilbert. Cukup dua ketukan saja, kau pasti bisa,_ Batinku menyemangati diri. _Tok, tok_. Tanganku yang gemetar akhirnya sanggup mengetuk pintu di depanku. Sesaat yang bagaikan seabad, akhirnya aku mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat dan memutar kunci dari dalam. Jantungku berdebar keras hingga terdengar jelas di kedua telinga. Bagaimana jika ternyata mereka tidak menginginkanku lagi? Bagaimana jika mereka mengusirku begitu melihat wajahku? Bagaimana jika—

"Gilbert?"

Eliza mengintip dari balik pintu dengan tampang terkejut begitu melihatku. Ia lantas membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi dan menampakkan dirinya yang berbalut gaun hijau semata kaki yang dilengkapi dengan apron berwarna putih. "Kau… sudah diperbolehkan pulang?" Tanyanya masih dalam keterkejutan sementara aku hanya menganggukkan kepala perlahan.

Ekspresinya langsung berganti sumringah bahagia dan disambung dengan pelukannya yang hangat, "Gilbeeert! Akhirnya kau pulang! Kau sudah benar-benar pulih? Kau tidak kabur dari rumah sakit, kan? Kau menurut saat dokter bilang kau harus disuntik atau semacamnya, kan? Dan, kenapa kau tampak agak berantakan? Aah, pokoknya kami semua merindukanmu, tahu! Tapi, hey, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku soal kepulanganmu? Padahal aku bisa saja menjemputmu dari rumah sakit itu! Pokoknya, lain kali, jangan lupa memberitahu!" Celotehnya panjang lebar sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya padaku dan tangannya mencubit gemas kedua pipiku.

Aku hanya bisa bersyukur sambil tertawa lega. Hey, ia bahkan tidak menodongkan penggorengannya ke wajahku seperti biasanya! Ini keajaiban! "Ahaha, maafkan aku, Liz. Hanya ingin membuat kejutan saja, ehehe~" Jawabku dengan senyuman lebar. Aku senang pikiran-pikiran tadi tidak jadi kenyataan, karena aku sudah cukup ketakutan dan tadi itu benar-benar menjadi detik-detik yang menegangkan.

—Meski semua perlakuan buruk orang-orang barusan masih tidak bisa kulepaskan dari pikiran.

"Jadi, Liz… boleh aku masuk?"

"Duuh, apa-apaan aku ini! Maaf sudah membiarkanmu berdiri di luar terus, Gil! Cepat masuk! Udaranya sudah mulai dingin! Ayo!" Serunya sambil terpogoh-pogoh menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku sedang memasak makan malam, sedangkan yang lain belum ada yang pulang. Kau pasti lelah, kan? Duduk saja di sofa dulu. Oh, kau lapar tidak? Atau ingin minum sesuatu barangkali? Mau kubuatkan ap—"

"Waaah, tidak perlu repot-repot, Liz. Fokus saja pada masakanmu, toh aku juga sudah makan sebelum pulang ke sini," ucapku berbohong sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Aku tak ingin membuat seorang gadis yang sedang repot, semakin kerepotan. "Ah, punggungku sedikit pegal-pegal karena terus memanggul ransel berat ini. Boleh aku langsung tidur di kamarku saja, Liz? Aku lelaaaah sekali— Hhhhhnng!" Kurentangkan tanganku ke udara untuk menunjukkan betapa pegalnya tubuhku sekarang sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua. Meninggalkan Eliza yang saat terakhir kali kulirik, masih saja diam menatapku dengan tatapan heran melihat tingkahku ini. Ah, aku tidak terlalu peduli. Aku hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan semua yang terjadi. Semoga esok jadi hari yang lebih baik….

.

- **Jumat, 07;06 AM-**

.

Ini sudah pagi dan aku masih saja teringat semua caci dan maki yang keji yang terlontarkan padaku kemarin, sudah satu jam pula aku berbaring memandangi langit-langit sambil berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak ada yang menitik. Aku laki-laki sejati yang masih punya harga diri, tentu tak boleh semudah itu untuk menangis. Kepalaku sekarang masih saja dihantui semua cercaan keji, tapi kuusahakan untuk menepisnya sejauh mungkin, takut-takut nantinya aku jadi membenci diri sendiri. Karena dari kemarin, aku selalu sibuk memikirkan ini; Apa aku memang seharusnya mati?

Heeey, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Hal-hal suram tidak luar biasa seperti itu sama sekali bukan aku—

"Gilbeeert! Banguuun! Sarapan sudah siaaap! Ayo turun kemariiii!" Jeritan Eliza berkumandang dari lantai bawah.

 _Aah, sudah, lupakan saja semua yang tadi kau pikirkan, jagoan. Kau harus turun sekarang, kau belum makan dari kemarin dan pastinya kau tidak ingin merepotkan yang lain kalau sampai kau harus diopname lagi, kan? Keluargamu tersayang sudah berkumpul di bawah, cepatlah bergabung dengan mereka!_ Batinku berbisik upaya menghibur diri.

Kuseka semua bekas-bekas air mata yang berlinang di pelupuk mata, memaksakan diri untuk mandi dan mencuci muka, mengenakan pakaian, dan segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya di meja makan. Eliza sibuk membawa sebuah panci berisi sup yang masih mengepulkan uap panas ke atas meja, Lili (satu-satunya orang yang di tengah kesibukannya masih sempat untuk mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' padaku) membantunya mengatur peralatan makan, Roderich merapikan serbet yang ada di pangkuannya, dan Vash sama-sama baru datang dengan tangan yang sedang ia seka dengan sapu tangan. Mungkin baru selesai mencuci tangan. Sampai di sana, aku langsung duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Menu sarapan untuk hari ini adalah sup kentang dan sayuran, omelet keju dengan daging asap, sekeranjang besar roti hangat, dan ditemani oleh segelas susu segar. Semuanya sudah datang dan aku baru saja hendak menggigit roti yang terhidang, tapi di mana adikku tersayang? Kursinya kosong dan hari ini aku sama sekali belum melihatnya datang.

"Uhm," ucapku memecah keheningan. "Ke mana perginya Ludwig? Bukankah ia tidak pernah melewatkan waktu sarapan?"

"Memangnya, kemarin saat Elizaveta membukakan pintu untukmu, ia belum memberitahumu, ya?" jawab Roderich sambil melirik Eliza yang langsung tersenyum kikuk sebagai balasan dari tatapannya, yang dilanjut dengan kekehan renyah. "Ehehehe~ Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk memasak dan ia tiba-tiba pulang dengan keadaan yang sepertinya lelah sekali, lalu langsung pergi tidur. Aku jadi tidak sempat mengatakan apapun— Ah, ini supmu, Roderich," terang Eliza sambil menuangkan sup ke mangkuk di tangannya dan menyodorkannya pada Roderich.

Roderich menerima mangkuk itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja sambil menyiapkan sendok untuk menyantapnya, "Ludwig sedang mendapat promosi di kantornya, dan kemungkinan besar ia baru bisa pulang sekitar dua hari lagi."

"Kau seharusnya bangga," Vash ikut angkat suara begitu selesai mengunyah roti di dalam mulutnya. "Adikmu itu dipromosikan untuk menggantikan posisi bos lamanya yang akan pensiun. Jadi, dengan kata lain—"

"—Sebentar lagi Ludwig akan menjadi seorang bos?! Benarkah?! Dia luar biasa!" Potongku sambil bangun dan -secara tidak sadar- menggebrak meja dengan gembira. Akhirnya aku bisa sedikit tertawa dan melupakan sejenak semua _masalah_. Adikku tersayang memang sangat membanggakan!

"Aku tahu kau senang, Gilbert. Sekarang, duduk dan makan sarapanmu. Jika kau sampai menumpahkan sup yang kubuat susah payah itu, kau akan menjadi bahan baku untuk makan siang kita nanti," ancam Eliza sambil mengacungkan sendok sup yang digenggamnya. Tunduk pada ancamannya, aku langsung diam dan kembali makan dengan tenang. Sup buatannya memang enak, tapi mana mungkin aku rela kalau aku yang akan dimasak untuk jam makan berikutnya? Tidak, terima kasih banyak.

.

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, menu sarapan di meja sudah habis dan semuanya mengantri untuk meletakkan piring dan gelas masing-masing ke dalam wastafel di dapur di mana Lili tengah mengenakan celemek putih dan bersiap untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor kami. Aku yang terakhir meletakkan piring baru saja hendak mendekati dispenser dan rak gelas untuk mengambil air, tapi ketika baru berbalik, ujung belakang kausku ditarik oleh Lili.

"Hm? Kenapa, Lili?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Eh, maaf… tapi," ucapnya dengan wajah gugup sembari memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Apa kau sudah benar-benar sehat?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak segila itu untuk melarikan diri dari rumah sakit, Lili. Memangnya ada apa?"

"L-lalu… mengapa di belakang lehermu ada lebam?"

Spontan, kutangkup tengkukku dengan sebelah tangan sambil memasang cengiran lebar. Gawat! Sepertinya aku lupa kalau tengkukku juga sempat menjadi sasaran lempar. Tahu begini aku akan memakai kemeja saja agar tengkukku tidak terlihat! "A-ah, ini? A-aku hanya terpeleset lalu terbentur lemari kemarin! Ini bukan masalah besar, kok!" Sanggahku bohong.

Sialnya, Vash lewat saat aku baru selesai bicara, dan ia malah ikut bertanya. "Masalah besar? Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, Vash! Kami hanya membicarakan soal—"

Mengacuhkanku yang berusaha menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lili. "Lili, apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

Kutatap Lili dengan pandangan memohon sambil memelas, jangan sampai ia memberitahukan Vash! Tapi Lili malah membalas tatapanku dengan ekspersi yang seolah berkata 'Maaf' sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari kakaknya. "I-itu, tadi aku melihat luka lebam di belakang leher _bruder_ Gilbert…."

"Gilbert? Lebam? Biar kulihat sebentar," ujarnya sambil menarik belakang kerah bajuku secara tiba-tiba seperti anak kucing hingga aku tak sempat berbuat apa-apa.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan— AAW! Hati-hati!" Pekikku kaget karena kesakitan saat ia menekan daerah tengkukku yang kuyakini terdapat lebam.

"Sesakit itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin padaku. "Lili, apa Gilbert memberitahumu dari mana ia mendapatkan lebam sebesar ini?"

"K-katanya kemarin ia terpeleset dan terbentur lemari…."

Vash tampak tak puas dengan jawaban adik perempuannya itu, ia membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap langsung ke kedua mataku dengan ekspresi yang begitu serius hingga benar-benar membuatku takut. "Hoy, Gil, kutanya kau baik-baik. Apa yang terjadi?"

Jujur saja, aku gemetaran saking takutnya dengan wajahnya yang jadi begitu mengerikan. Tapi aku tak boleh kalah, aku harus tetap kuat di mata orang-orang di rumah! "A-a-apa yang dikatakan Lili itu benar! Ketika sampai di rumah kemarin, aku langsung pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur. Aku lupa melepaskan kaus kaki dan aku terpeleset hingga jatuh membentur gagang laci lemari! Itu saja!"

Ada jeda sebentar, dan ia memendekkan jarak di antara wajah kami berdua. "Yang benar?"

"T-tentu saja benar!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku melihat lebih banyak lebam dan luka di balik kausmu itu?" Jawabnya langsung sambil menunjuk kaus yang kupakai. "Ada sekitar lima buah luka dan beberapa lebam di punggungmu, dan ukurannya cukup besar untuk dikhawatirkan. Bahkan untuk ukuran mantan-tukang-berkelahi-di-zaman-sekolahnya sepertimu. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau itu semua kau dapat hanya dari terbentur?"

Aah, ini benar-benar gawat! Aku tidak tahu kalau ia juga melihat punggungku! Langsung saja kutarik diriku menjauh darinya sambil tangan menyilang dan memeluk kedua bahu erat-erat, aku tak mau menjadi beban untuk dikhawatirkan! "Sudah kubilang ini bukan masalah besar! Lagipula, kenapa kau malah memperhatikan punggungku juga?! Mesum!" Omelku setengah histeris.

Vash tampak terkejut saat kuomeli seperti itu, dan lantas ia balas mengomeliku, "Enak saja! Aku tidak mesum, tahu! Sekarang, buka kausmu!"

"Haah?! Untuk apa?! Jangan bilang kau ingin—"

"—Sudah kubilang, aku bukan orang mesum! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa masih ada lagi lebam-lebam di tubuhmu! Jangan berpikiran yang buruk-buruk dulu!"

Aku pun mengambil momen untuk berlari menghindarinya, "Aku tidak mauuu!"

"Heey, jangan lari! Kemari kau!"

"Hey, ada ribut-ribut apa ini?!" Sergah Eliza yang baru muncul bersama Roderich di depan pintu, lengkap sudah semua penghuni rumah berkumpul di dapur. Aduuh, kenapa keadaan di sini kini jadi seperti ini?!

Akting memelas, aku menatap Eliza dengan tatapan lemas sambil menunjuk wajah Vash, "Liz, coba lihat! Vash menyuruhku untuk membuka kausku! Aku baru saja pulih dari 'kejadian' waktu itu, bisa-bisanya ia memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Bukankah itu tidak baik?"

Tentu saja, sesuai perkiraanku, Eliza dan Roderich sama-sama terkejut dengan mata terbelalak. Mereka pun perlahan menengokkan kepala menatap Vash lekat-lekat secara bersamaan dengan hawa pembunuh mengerikan yang benar-benar membuat suasana terasa dingin dan tidak nyaman. Yang ditatap hanya bisa ambil beberapa langkah mundur ke belakang.

"T-tunggu dulu, Eliza, Roderich! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Potong Vash cepat-cepat. "Lili bilang kalau ia melihat lebam di tengkuk Gilbert, dan ketika kuperiksa dan tak sengaja kulihat punggungnya, ada lebih banyak lagi lebam juga luka di sana. Saat aku bertanya, ia bilang ia hanya terpeleset dan terbentur lemari. Tentu saja itu mencurigakan, dan aku hanya ingin memeriksanya saja!" Jelasnya panjang lebar, dan begitu ia selesai, Eliza dan Roderich ganti menatap Lili. "Apa itu benar, Lili?"

"I-itu benar, Eliza. Saat aku pertama melihat warna hitam di belakang leher Gilbert, kukira ia memang terluka. Makanya, aku langsung bertanya, dan ia bilang ia terpeleset lalu terbentur kemarin…."

"Eh? Kemarin?" Eliza mengganti ekspresi mengancam di wajahnya dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Seingatku, tidak ada suara gaduh orang yang jatuh dari kamarnya Gilbert."

"Ehm… m-mungkin waktu itu kau tidak mendengarku jatuh, Liz. Kau sibuk dengan urusan di dapur, kan—"

"—Asal kau tahu saja, letak kamarmu itu tepat berada di atas dapur, tahu! Sudah begitu, baru beberapa menit aku kembali ke dapur, aku sudah bisa mendengar suara dengkuranmu yang keras sekali itu." Potong Eliza yang malah jadi mengomeliku. "Sekarang, karena perkataan Vash memang ada benarnya soal lebammu itu," ia menunjuk tengkukku yang masih berusaha kututupi dengan tanganku, "Coba angkat kausmu sebentar."

Tentu saja aku tidak mau! Aku ini laki-laki yang masih punya rasa malu! Dan lagi, apa yang akan mereka katakan nanti saat melihat kondisi tubuhku? "Ooy! Aku tidak mau! Sekali tidak mau, pokoknya tidak mau!" Rajukku sambil memeluk kedua bahuku. Aku tidak mau mereka tahu!

Tapi, tanpa kusangka, Eliza maju dan menggamit lembut kedua tanganku yang masih berada di atas bahu. "Gilbert, jangan begitu. Kami hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Kami keluargamu, ingat? Kami tidak akan menyakitimu!" Ia menatapku dengan senyuman manis sambil memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya. "Sekarang, kumohon, perlihatkan sebentaaar saja, Gil. Bisa, kan?"

Aku… benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Saking kagetnya dengan Eliza yang seperti ini di depanku, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya, jika aku merajuk seperti sekarang, wajahku akan segera ditampar dengan penggorengan kesayangannya.

Roderich pun ikut maju dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Sudahlah, Eliza. Jika Gilbert tidak bisa kau bujuk dengan cara halus seperti itu, kurasa tak ada pilihan lagi selain memberitahu Ludwig soal Gilbert yang ternyata menyembunyikan luka-lukanya," ucapnya dingin sambil menunjukkan layar telepon genggam di tangannya yang sudah menampilkan profil nomor telepon Ludwig. Satu kali tekan pada tombolnya yang berpendar hijau, maka aku akan benar-benar hancur.

Hey, jangan katakan aku berlebihan dalam hal semacam ini. Memangnya, kakak macam apa aku ini jika sampai membuat khawatir adiknya sendiri?! Apalagi ia juga tengah sibuk mendapat promosi, bagaimana jika ia sampai terganggu dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi?! "Tunggu! Jangan telepon Ludwig! Baiklah, aku akan menurut! Ini untuk sebentar saja, kan?! Pokoknya, apapun yang kalian lihat, jangan beritahu dia! Mengerti?!" Dengan ancamannya ini, aku tak punya alternatif yang lain selain menyetujui dengan pikiran yang panik. Untunglah semuanya menganggukkan kepala dan dengan sedikit enggan, aku mulai mengangkat kaus yang kupakai. Seluruh pasang mata di sekelilingku langsung memandangku dengan tampang tidak percaya. Eliza dan Lili langsung menutupi mulut mereka sambil menahan tarikan nafas, sedangkan Vash dan Roderich hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak melihat semua lebam dan luka di tubuhku yang terlihat begitu jelas. Sedangkan aku hanya menatap balik dengan cengiran miris yang mengembang. "Lihat? Masih cukup tega untuk memberitahu adikku?" Tantangku pada mereka semua. "Aku mendapatkan semua ini dari perjalanan pulang kemarin. Tapi semuanya hanya luka biasa dan aku yakin semuanya akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

Mata Eliza mulai berkaca-kaca, bulir beningnya juga nampak hampir tumpah, "Gil… kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak kemarin saat aku membukakanmu pintu?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar, Lili bahkan langsung memberikan pelukan untuk menenangkannya. "Aku sudah tahu ada yang salah sejak kau minta izin untuk langsung tidur, karena itu sama sekali tidak biasa, meski aku tak tahu ada apa denganmu. Lantas, kenapa, Gil? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Kupakai kembali kausku, lalu kudekati salah satu orang terdekatku yang sekarang air matanya sudah tumpah ruah itu. Lili pun memberi jarak untukku agar bisa ganti mendekap kepalanya di dadaku dengan lembut, "Sudah, Liz. Jangan menangis. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian khawatir. Waktu itu kau juga sedang sibuk sekali, bukan? Mana mungkin aku mau menganggumu. Iya, kan?"

Perlahan namun pasti, Eliza mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku langsung dengan wajah sembab yang frustasi. "Apa-apaan kau ini?! Kalau kau tidak ingin kami khawatir, setidaknya katakan sesuatu jika ada siapapun atau apapun yang mengganggumu! Kami ingin kau percaya pada kami! Kau percaya pada keluargamu, kan? Kau percaya padaku, kan? Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?! Kenapa?! Padahal, jika kau mau, aku bisa memukuli semua orang yang melakukan ini padamu dengan penggorengan kesayanganku, dasar bodoooh!" Omelnya panjang lebar dengan nada kesal sambil memukuli dadaku pelan yang mulai basah bersimbah air matanya, kemudian mulai lanjut menangis keras-keras sambil balas memelukku erat-erat. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatapnya sementara membiarkan senyum tidak-enak-hati mengembang.

Meski terkadang kelakuannya bisa jadi sangat kasar, ia tetaplah seorang wanita dengan hati yang begitu besar. Terbukti dari perkataannya barusan yang menunjukkan rasa perhatian, bukan? Kutepuk perlahan puncak kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu kuusap-usap penuh rasa sayang, "Maaf, maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Eliza. Aku akan mulai belajar untuk lebih jujur pada kalian, itu kan yang kau inginkan?" Bujukku agar ia segera berhenti menangis, tapi isak keras dan raungannya masih saja tak kunjung berakhir. Tentu aku mulai panik, "Heey? Eliza? Sudahlah! Cup-cup! Aku janji tidak akan menyembunyikan hal-hal seperti ini lagi, jadi kumohon berhentilah menangis—

 _Hiks_

"Ah?"

Belum bisa membuat Eliza menghentikan tangisnya, aku malah mendengar ada suara lain yang ikut terisak. Kutenggok keadaan sekeliling. Vash pergi entah kemana, Roderich menundukkan kepala sambil entah mengetik apa di telepon genggamnya, dan Lili menatapku dengan Eliza… sambil menangis?

"Eh? Lili? Kenapa kau malah ikut menangis?" Tanyaku panik. Aku sudah cukup merasa tidak enak telah membuat Eliza menangis, dan sekarang aku membuat satu orang gadis menangis lagi? Sepertinya aku bukan lagi seorang laki-laki yang baik.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya begitu senang melihat pemandangan mengharukan ini…," jawabnya sambil buru-buru menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan dan wajahnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Tapi senyumannya itu perlahan tampak bergetar dan linangan air di pelupuk matanya malah bertambah banyak. "Aku begitu senang, senang sekali, sampai menangis seperti ini," lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah yang sekuat mungkin menahan air mata, meski ekspresinya tampak begitu bahagia sambil sesekali tertawa-tawa di sela isak tangisnya.

"Ayolah, Lili! Aku sudah membuat Eliza menangis, kau jangan ikut menangis juga! Kalau seperti ini keadaannya, laki-laki pun bingung harus apa!" Candaku sambil meringis agak lebar untuk berusaha menghiburnya.

Ia tertawa pelan sambil kembali mengusap air matanya, "M-maafkan aku kalau begitu. Tapi, b-boleh aku bergabung?" Tanyanya malu-malu dengan suara lirih yang mulai parau.

"Mengapa tidak? Masih ada tempat di sini, ayo kemari," tawarku sambil membuka sebelah tanganku yang tadinya berada di kelapa Eliza untuk menyambutnya ke pelukanku. Ia memang cukup dewasa untuk ukuran gadis muda belia seusianya, tapi ia masihlah seorang anak perempuan yang juga perlu perhatian seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Langkahnya mungkin tampak ragu-ragu saat menghampiriku, tapi tangannya tak kalah erat dengan Eliza yang juga memelukku. Gadis kecil ini memelukku di sebelah kanan dengan kepala yang bersandar di bahuku, sedangkan si gadis besar yang sudah menangis dan membasahi dadaku sedari tadi berada di sebelah kiriku.

Tidak masalah sebenarnya bagiku untuk berlama-lama memeluk dan menghibur kedua orang gadis kesayangan keluargaku yang masih saja menangis membasahi pakaianku, toh nanti aku masih bisa berganti baju. Hanya satu hal saja yang membuatku bingung; Mengapa wanita tampaknya mudah sekali mengeluarkan air mata tapi begitu sulit untuk menghentikan tangis mereka yang seperti itu? Bahkan Lili pun sekarang sudah tersedu-sedu!

"S-sudahlah, apa kalian berdua tidak lelah menangis terus… ini masih begitu pagi untuk dipakai menangis, dan aku juga tidak mau mata kalian membengkak gara-gara aku…" tuturku lemas sambil tak henti-hentinya mengusapi kepala mereka berdua. Kulirik Roderich yang sedang asyik tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap layar telepon genggamnya. Bisa-bisanya ia mengabaikan keadaanku yang sedang sulit seperti ini! "Oy Roderich, tak bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?" Protesku dengan nada setengah memelas padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ujarnya santai sambil mendekatiku dan menepuk pundak Eliza dan Lili. "Eliza, Lili, sudah cukup menangisnya. Banyak orang yang akan datang sebentar lagi."

Mendengar perkataannya barusan, membuat Eliza dan Lili menghentikan isak tangisnya (dengan begitu mudahnya? Ya ampun, tahu begitu, aku sudah meminta bantuannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu!) dan melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu kami bertiga langsung memandanginya dengan tatapan heran. "Siapa?" Tanya kami bersamaan.

"Nanti juga kalian tahu. Nah, lebih baik sekarang Eliza dan Lili membantu Vash di ruang tengah—"

Ucapan Roderich terpotong saat kami mendengar suara gaduh di depan, dan tahu-tahu pintu dapur didobrak paksa untuk membuka dengan suara yang begitu keras.

"AH, ITU DIA! GILBEEEEEEEEEEERT!"

" _MON CHEEER,_ KAMI MERINDUKANMUUUUU!"

"K-kalian— WHUAAAAAAAA!"

 _Gubrak!_

Baru saja Eliza dan Lili melepaskan pelukan mereka, sekarang malah ganti Antonio dan Francis yang melompat dan menerjangku secara tiba-tiba, entah sejak kapan mereka datang. Yang jadi masalah, mereka menerjangku begitu kencang hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan kami bertiga pun terjatuh secara bersamaan. Untungnya, bokongku dahulu yang mencapai lantai. Kalau kepalaku mendarat duluan, bisa-bisa dengan keadaanku yang baru pulih seperti sekarang mungkin saja aku langsung pingsan. Ditambah lagi dengan pelukan maut dari kedua sobat karibku tersayang. Mereka berdua terbaring di kanan-kiriku dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggangku dengan begitu kencang, sambil… menangis kencang. _Mein gott_.

"Hiks… Gilbo~ Kenapa kau tak bilang pada kami kalau kau sudah pulang, _mi amigo_? Aku rindu sekali padamu, hueeee…."

"Uhuhuhu~ _Frere_ pun sama! Tega-teganya kau tidak memberitahu kami! Huhuhu…."

Oh, apa-apaan aku ini?! Aku sudah membuat dua orang gadis dari keluargaku menangis pagi ini, dan sekarang ditambah oleh dua orang sahabatku sendiri?! Tapi mengapa semuanya malah jadi cengeng begini?! Ini masih begitu pagi!

"O-oy, kalian berdua, memangnya siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk menangis?! Lepaskan aku! Kalian memelukku sampai aku sesak nafas— Uuggh!" Protesku sambil berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan maut kedua sahabatku yang membelit kedua sisi pinggangku, meski hasilnya sia-sia karena mereka malah semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tubuhku.

"TIDAK! NANTI KAU TERLUKA LAGI!" Jerit mereka berdua kompak sambil menatapku dengan berurai air mata.

"Justru kalian tengah menyakitiku sekarang! Aku sulit bernafas, cepat lepaskan pelukan kaliaaaan!"

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

"LEPAAAAAAS!"

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

"KALIAN INGIN MEMBUATKU REMUK, YA?! LUKA-LUKAKU BELUM SEMBUH, TAHU! LEPAAAAAAAS!"

"TIDAAAAA— _Dios_ _mio_! Jadi itu benar?!" Seru Antonio terperanjat sambil menginterupsi jeritannya, lalu memandangi Francis yang juga langsung bungkam dan memasang ekspresi terkejut yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Soal luka dan lebam-lebam itu?! Benarkah?! Sini kulihat!" Lanjutnya sambil menyingkap kausku secara tiba-tiba dan mengekspos perutku yang penuh lebam di mana-mana. Tentu saja aku langsung berusaha menutupinya sambil memekik agak kencang. "―AAAA! Kau ini apa-apaan?! Jangan tiba-tiba mengangkat baju orang seperti itu!" Omelku kesal sambil mengeplak kepala bersurai pirangnya.

"Aduuh, tidak usah pakai kekerasan, _mon cher_! Pekikanmu tadi juga sudah seperti perempuan!" Keluhnya sambil mengusapi kepala. "Dan, pantas saja Vash sampai repot-repot menenteng berbagai macam obat-obatan saat kita datang tadi, keadaan tubuhmu ternyata separah ini… maaf ya, sini kurapikan kembali," gumamnya pelan sambil menutup kembali kausku yang tadi ia angkat dan sedikit merapikannya.

"Iya, ya…. Kukira ini hanya candaan Roderich saja agar kita cepat-cepat datang ke sini, ternyata tidak…. Ah, biar kubantu berdiri!" Timpal Antonio sambil menarik tanganku untuk membantuku berdiri. Tentu aku langsung bertanya-tanya; Apa hubungan antara kedatangan mereka yang tiba-tiba dengan Roderich dan Vash? Dan, oh, kemana perginya Lili dan Eliza?

"Tak perlu memusingkan apapun, Gil," cakap Roderich yang akhirnya angkat suara. "Aku memang sengaja memanggil mereka semua ke sini untukmu. Toh kau juga belum mengabari mereka apapun sejak kepulanganmu kemarin, bukan?"

"—Dan mereka berdua ini, sudah masuk tanpa permisi, mereka juga dengan biadab menabrakku yang sedang membawa botol-botol obat sampai aku hampir saja menjatuhkannya! Bagaimana kalau botol-botol itu pecah?! Aku bisa rugi karena itu obat-obat berharga!" Omel Vash yang sekarang tengah berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah kesal, kemudian menggandeng tanganku yang sebelah kanan. "Hey Gil, ayo keluar. Aku, Lili, dan Eliza sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu."

Karena bingung, alisku naik satu, "Ha? Kalian menyiapkan apa?"

"Tentu saja menyiapkan pengobatan untukmu, bodoh. Memangnya tidak sakit terus-menerus menyimpan lebam sebanyak itu? Aku saja ngeri membayangkannya. Makanya, ayo!"

Akhirnya kubiarkan Vash menarik dan menuntunku keluar dari dapur, diikuti oleh Francis dan Antonio serta Roderich yang mengekor di belakangku. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat kami tiba di ruang tengah, di mana Eliza dan Lili sudah berada di sana dengan berbagai botol obat, sebaskom air panas, sebuah handuk basah, sekotak perekat luka, sebotol obat merah, sebotol alkohol, sebuah gunting yang diletakkan berdekatan dengan beberapa gulung perban dan kain kasa, bahkan juga sebuah suntikan yang entah-berisi-apa dan berwarna bening pun sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. Dari peralatan yang tersedia begitu apik seperti ini pun aku sudah tahu kalau mereka ingin mengobatiku, masalahnya—

"Naaah, Gil, akhirnya kau datang juga!" Seru Eliza sambil berkacak pinggang, "Ayo, pasien Beilschmidt, silahkan berbaring di sofa! Operasimu akan segera dimulai! Aku dan Vash akan menjadi dokter yang memimpin operasi! Oh, untuk Francis dan Antonio, kalian bisa menjadi asisten operasi kami, jadi bertiga bersama Lili! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kalian ikut?" Tanyanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Jadi asisten operasinya Gilbo? Waaah, sepertinya menyenangkan! Aku ikut! Bagaimana denganmu, Francis?

"Onhonhonhon~ Mana mungkin aku menolak tawaran menarik seperti itu? Aku juga ikut!"

—Apa-apaan dengan permainan 'Dokter-dokteran' dadakan seperti ini?! Saking kagetnya, aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong memandangi mereka semua.

"Baiklah! Aku senang kalian mau ikut berpartisipasi! Terima kasih dan mohon bantuannya!" Ujar Eliza yang tersenyum senang. "Sekarang, sepertinya pasien kita belum mau menuruti perkataan saya untuk segera berbaring. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua membantunya, hm?"

Dan saat Eliza menatapku dengan senyum yang berubah _horor_ , kedua sahabatku perlahan-lahan ikut menatapku dengan sorot wajah datar yang tak kalah memberikan _teror_.

"KALIAN BERDUA, TANGKAP DIA!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

 **-Minggu, 21;33 PM-**

.

Hari ini tiba juga, adikku tersayang yang luar biasa akan segera pulang. Roderich baru saja mendapat telepon darinya, dan ia bilang ia berhasil memperoleh jabatan yang memang sudah diimpi-impikannya sejak lama, juga tengah dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Aku benar-benar bangga dan bahagia untuknya.

Bicara soal bahagia, aku masih teringat soal apa yang terjadi kemari lusa, di hari jumat. Bagaimana Eliza dan Lili menangis sambil memelukku erat-erat, kedatangan tiba-tiba Francis dan Antonio yang dilanjut dengan permainan 'Dokter-dokteran' demi mengobati semua lebam dan luka di tubuhku meski dengan sedikit pemaksaan (hey, asal kau tahu saja, suntikan waktu itu ternyata berisi obat bius yang disiapkan sebagai ancaman kalau-kalau aku tidak mau menurut. Aku tahu kalau Vash suka menyimpan senapan dan berbagai jenis ramuan obat-obatan karena ia sering pergi ke hutan untuk berburu, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ia juga suka menyimpan sesuatu seperti itu…). Belum lagi jika ditambah dengan kejutan yang disiapkan si aristokrat berkacamata. Kukira ia hanya mengundang Antonio dan Francis saja, tapi ternyata ia benar-benar mengundang _semuanya_ , sesuai perkataannya.

Tepat ketika 'Operasi dadakanku' selesai, mereka semua mulai berdatangan. Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Yao, Matthew, Bella (bersama kakaknya, tentu saja), dan yang lainnya hingga aku yakin aku bisa membuat daftar nama yang panjang. Di saat rumah mulai terasa begitu ramai, aku hanya terdiam duduk di atas sofa dan menikmati suasana yang terasa begitu meriah dan sesekali ikut mengobrol dengan yang lainnya. Roderich dan Vash juga sempat menghampiriku saat aku sedang mencicipi _waffle_ buatan Bella yang tengah kumakan dengan penuh sukacita. Aku hanya berniat membuka percakapan dengan berbasa-basi 'Hey, jadi kau benar-benar meminta mereka semua datang ke sini? Kukira kau hanya memberitahu Francis dan Antonio saja! Di sini jadi ramai sekali! Dan Vash, aku masih tak percaya kau menyimpan obat bius di kamarmu…', dan balasannya cukup membuatku terperangah. Roderich mencengkeram bahuku yang kanan, Vash yang kiri, dan mendekatkan kepala mereka ke telingaku untuk berbisik pelan:

' _Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku memanggil mereka semua untukmu? Dan aku tengah membuktikan ucapanku sendiri padamu, agar kau tahu, kau tidak sendirian dalam menghadapi apapun.'_

' _Aku sedang belajar cara mengoperasi, karena operasi sendiri di rumah lebih hemat dibanding di rumah sakit. Antisipasi saja, hanya tak ingin lagi ada yang terluka. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang. Kau, dicintai oleh kami semua. Jangan pernah lupa kalau kau masih punya teman dan keluarga, paham?'_

Nada bicara mereka begitu lembut dan perhatian, benar-benar jauh dari kata 'Dingin' maupun 'Kasar'. Tapi saat melepaskan pelukan dan pergi begitu saja, wajah _semi-stoic_ mereka kembali seperti sedia kala, datar.

Oh, apa itu berarti aku sudah merasakan serangan kata-kata berkarisma dari seorang 'aristokrat' berkacamata dan seorang penggila senjata tukang penghemat uang yang ternyata _surgeon-wannabe_? Kalau iya, hahaha, aku bingung harus berkata apa.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang terus memenuhi kepala sampai ke hari, jam, menit, dan detik ini jua; _Dicintai_. _Dicintai_ katanya. Kutekankan dan kuberi sedikit penegasan karena hal itulah yang membuatku terus teringat-ingat oleh perkataan mereka. Aku dicintai. Aku _dicintai_. _Aku dicintai_.

Aku baru menyadari hal itu baru-baru ini.

Sungguh tidak tahu diri.

Hina sekali.

Tidak tahu terima kasih.

Terutama pada adikku sendiri.

Ketika aku hendak pulang dari _café_ tempatku kerja sambilan di tengah malam, _orang-orang itu_ menarik tanganku dengan paksa sambil membekap mulutku rapat-rapat dan menyuntikku dengan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu itu apa hingga pandanganku berangsur-angsur memburam dengan tubuh lemas akibat sensasi 'panas', juga kepalaku terasa seperti sedang berputar-putar. Dengan cepat, mulutku disumpal dan tanganku diikat kuat, dan meski begitu aku tetap berusaha melawan walau hanya mampu menggeliat ketika _mereka_ menggeretku ke daerah gang sepi yang gelap.

Aku berusaha, aku benar-benar berusaha! Peduli setan dengan semua omong kosong yang dengan dustanya mengatakan kalau aku menikmatinya! Dibekap?! Disuntiki obat?! Digeret paksa?! Tanpa sedikitpun tampang belas kasihan terpampang di wajah _mereka_?! Memangnya, manusia macam apa yang menikmati perlakuan mengerikan seperti yang kudapatkan?! Tentu aku melawan!

Tapi jumlah _mereka_ begitu besar, aku juga tak mampu berbuat banyak. Apalagi dengan kondisiku yang waktu itu bernafas saja sudah mulai terasa berat layaknya orang sekarat, _mereka_ malah menghajarku beramai-ramai demi mendiamkanku yang terus saja berusaha tetap bergerak. Dari memukul kepalaku dengan pipa, hingga menginjak dan menendang tubuhku dengan wajah sinting yang tampak begitu _riang gembira_. Singkatnya, _gila_.

Dan ketika aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukan apa-apa… _mereka_ semua merobek kemejaku… dan….

Berapa lama, atau berapa kali _mereka_ _melakukannya_ … aku tak ingin ingat. Terlalu menjijikkan. Yang jelas, saat aku telah berkali-kali hampir pingsan dan nafasku sudah nyaris menghilang, barulah _mereka_ pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tepat ketika bunyi sirine polisi patroli terdengar. Sebagian polisi melakukan pengejaran dan penangkapan, dan sebagiannya lagi langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku selamat dan semuanya sudah berhasil ditangkap.

Kalau saja Ludwig tidak ingat kapan biasanya aku pulang ke rumah dan langsung meminta tolong beberapa teman yang dikenalnya saat wajib militer -yang notabene sekarang menjadi anggota kepolisian- untuk memeriksa daerah sekitaran tempatku bekerja, aku tak tahu kira-kira bagaimana nasibku kedepannya.

Ia menolongku tepat di saat aku benar-benar butuh. Ia juga menjadi orang pertama yang langsung pergi ke rumah sakitku begitu mendapat laporan dari teman-teman polisinya itu. Ia juga mau repot-repot menungguiku semalaman hingga hampir tertidur. Ia sering datang menjenguk tiga kali seminggu untuk sekedar membawakanku pakaian baru, mengganti bunga di vas kamar rawatku, dan terkadang juga 'menyeludupkan' macam-macam makanan kesukaanku, entah itu datang sendiri maupun bersama keluargaku atau teman-temanku.

—Dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk berterima kasih padanya.

Kakak macam apa aku ini? Sungguh hina sekali! Lebih baik aku mati!

 _Lebih baik aku mati_. Betul?

Kurasa, apa yang akan kulakukan untuk _berterima kasih_ padanya ini sudah benar. Toh ini memang akan menjadi hari bahagia untuknya. Ia telah sukses dalam pekerjaan, punya jabatan yang menjanjikan, juga teman-teman dan keluarga yang penyayang. Bukankah itu sempurna? Tak ada yang salah dengan memberinya hadiah untuk keberhasilannya, kan? Karena itulah, _hadiah_ _kecil_ yang sudah kupikirkan sejak kemarin akan kupersembahkan khusus untuknya.

Ah, lima menit lagi ia sampai. Sebaiknya aku juga ikut cepat-cepat bersiap. Tidak ada lagi orang yang terlihat selain aku di ruang tengah, dan Eliza sudah mematikan semua lampu yang ada di rumah seperti biasa. Meski sekarang semuanya gelap, aku masih bisa melihat di mana tali tambang yang sudah kusiapkan itu berada. Kupastikan talinya sudah terpaku dengan kuat di bagian atap agar aku yakin rencanaku berjalan seperti seharusnya (karena ini tidak lucu kalau aku sampai jatuh), lalu kumasukkan kepalaku ke dalam lubang simpul di bagian bawahnya.

Semoga ia suka kejutan….

.

- **Minggu, 21;38 PM-**

 **(Author's POV)**

.

Lima menit telah lewat dan sebuah taksi berwarna biru muda tampak berhenti di depan pagar sebuah rumah. Penumpangnya adalah seorang pemuda dua puluh tahunan, berambut pirang, dan asli berdarah Jerman. Ia keluar dengan sebelah tangan yang menggenggam sebuah tas kerja berwarna cokelat tua, lalu bergegas mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar tarif perjalanan dengan nominal lebih tanpa mengambil kembalian. _Simpan saja, terima kasih sudah mengantar saya dengan selamat sampai di rumah_ , katanya dengan senyuman dan gestur yang sopan. Sang sopir yang sudah cukup berusia tersebut tentu merasa gembira dengan uang tambahan yang diberikan oleh penumpang setianya, selesai berterima kasih ia pun membawa mobil taksinya pergi keluar dari area perumahan tempat pemberhentian sang penumpang.

Dinginnya angin malam sesekali menerpa sosoknya yang tegap dengan bunyi menderu-deru yang agak keras, membuat ujung jas dan dasi yang dipakainya melambai-lambai dengan gerakan yang selaras selagi ia melangkah pelan melewati teras. Rambutnya yang tersisir rapi ke belakang mulai maju ke depan beberapa helai, dirapikannya kembali dengan jemari tangan dengan kepala yang dipenuhi berbagai pikiran.

Pergi pagi dan pulang malam seperti sekarang, sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya yang padat dan hal ini juga telah membuatnya kebal akan dinginnya angin malam. Asal ia bisa membuat keluarganya bangga, jadi pekerja sibuk begini pun tidak apa. Toh sekarang ia sudah terbilang sukses dalam bekerja, jadi tentu ada kebanggaan sendiri dalam melaksanakannya, bukan? Apalagi untuk kakaknya tersayang yang tertimpa _musibah_. Sebagai seorang adik, ia ingin membuat sebuah prestasi agar nanti saat kembali berjumpa, ia punya hal yang bisa menyenangkan sang kakak. Oh, ia sebenarnya sudah mencoba untuk mengabarkan sang kakak soal pencapaiannya, tapi tak sekalipun telepon darinya diangkat maupun pesan singkatnya yang dibalas. Berpikir kakaknya mungkin sedang beristirahat, ia pun menelpon ke rumah, mengabarkan soal kenaikan jabatannya, juga dirinya yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

— _Tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang sudah menantinya di sana._

Setelah mengambil beberapa langkah singkat, ia akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah yang tertutup rapat. Ia lelah sekali setelah hampir dua hari tidak tidur dan terus bekerja demi menyenangkan bosnya yang akan segera pensiun dan mempercayakan posisinya padanya. Sulit memang, saingannya di kantor ada begitu banyak. Tapi dengan kerja kerasnya, pemuda ini berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Bergegas ingin segera masuk dan bertemu dengan semua orang di dalam dengan membawa kabar gembira soal hasil kerja kerasnya, kepalan tangannya pun mulai terangkat.

 _Tok, tok_.

Dua ketukan yang tidak terlalu keras terdengar dengan jelas. Tapi sudah ditunggu berapa lama tidak juga ada tanda-tanda seseorang akan datang dan membukakan pintu untuknya, mendengar gemerincing suara kunci atau langkah kaki saja sama sekali tidak. Mengintip lewat jendela untuk memastikan ada orang di dalam juga sia-sia, lampu sudah padam semua dan tampak benar-benar gelap gulita, tak terlihat apa-apa. keluarganya di rumah sudah tidur semua? Mungkin saja, ia hafal jadwal Eliza yang mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu setiap harinya. Yang mengherankan, jika ia belum pulang, biasanya lampu ruang tengah masih tetap dinyalakan, tapi sekarang semuanya padam. Pintunya juga ternyata tidak terkunci saat ia mencoba memutar kenopnya.

' _Eliza selalu memastikan pintu rumah terkunci rapat-rapat, lalu kenapa bisa terbuka?! Ada apa gerangan? Kemana perginya semua orang? Apa ada pencuri yang masuk ke dalam?'_

Dengan jantung yang berdetum keras, kaki bersepatu pantofel hitamnya mulai membawanya masuk melewati pintu yang sudah terbuka, lalu menutupnya perlahan sambil mengatakan 'Aku pulang' dengan volume suara sedang. Gelap. Senyap. Itulah dua hal pertama yang diketahuinya. Ia melangkah ke depan sebanyak beberapa hitungan seraya meraba-raba udara guna mencari dimana letak rak sepatu berada. Ketika tangannya dirasa telah menabrak sesuatu yang diyakininya sebagai rak, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di sana lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk membantunya melihat dalam gelap. Dan bersyukurlah telepon genggam zaman sekarang sudah banyak berkembang, pemuda berambut pirang ini hanya perlu menekan satu tombol untuk mengaktifkan mode lampu senter yang tersedia dan kini ia sudah mendapatkan penerangan. Kakinya yang sekarang hanya beralaskan kaus kaki berwarna hitam pun bisa kembali membawanya berjalan. Dari pintu depan, melewati lorong untuk menuju ke ruang tengah—

" _Bruder?!_ "

— _Ia baru saja pulang dan langsung disuguhkan hal yang sama sekali tidak terduga; Kehilangan kakaknya tercinta._

Kakak kesayangannya yang semula dikira masih berbaring di rumah sakit itu, tergantung kaku dengan leher terlilit tambang yang membelenggu. Matanya melotot dengan pupil melebar dan mulutnya tidak tertutup, tercekik dalam upaya bisa menghirup asupan udara untuk diolah paru-paru. Dan ekspresi ketakutan yang bersarang di wajahnya itu tampaknya sanggup menghantui pikiran siapapun.

Mungkin tubuh pucat itu mungkin hanya bisa diam di situ, tapi benar-benar membuat hati Ludwig pilu. Nafasnya tertahan dan linangan air dari matanya yang terbelalak juga sudah banyak yang jatuh.

Dengan penuh rasa tidak percaya dan kepanikan luar biasa yang melanda dirinya, ia langsung berlari menghampiri kakaknya. Dengan tenaga di atas kemampuan orang rata-rata, ia robek lepas lilitan tambang itu dari leher kakaknya dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya pelan-pelan di atas pangkuan. Raga sang kakak terasa begitu dingin dan begitu pucat, untuk diberi pertolongan apapun rasanya juga sudah _sangat_ terlambat. " _Bruder?!_ " Panggilnya lagi dengan penuh kekhawatiran, dan yang dipanggil hanya terdiam. Menangisi kepergian kakaknya yang begitu menyakitkan, pikirannya berkecamuk dengan berbagai pertanyaan:

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Mengapa_ bruder _bisa ada di sini?_

 _Apa ia benar-benar bunuh diri?_

 _Semua gunjingan tentangnya memang sudah mencapai kantornya, apa gara-gara itu ia melakukan ini?_

 _Tapi_ bruder _adalah sosok yang kuat hati! Tidak mungkin ia memutus hidupnya sendiri!_

 _Dan sepertinya ini juga salahku karena tidak menjenguknya kemarin… aku adik yang tidak tahu diri!_

 _Aah, tidak boleh._ Bruder _tidak akan senang kalau aku asal menyalahkan diri._ Bruder _, maafkanlah adikmu ini._

 _Lantas, siapa yang telah membuatnya bernasib menyedihkan begini?_

 _Tunggu, bagaimana kalau ternyata ini adalah perbuatan orang-orang yang dulu telah_ menyakiti _kakaknya dengan keji?_

 _Mungkinkah, mereka kabur dari penjara dan membunuh_ bruder _dengan membuatnya seolah-olah bunuh diri?_

 _Kalau begitu, bagaimana nasib yang lain?_

 _Eliza, Roderich, Vash, dan Lili? Apa hidup mereka juga telah berakhir seperti ini?_

 _Ya tuhan, mengapa ini harus terjadi?_

Ah, Ludwig yang biasanya tampak selalu kuat nan tenang tampaknya sudah sangat _hancur_ sekarang. Kepalanya sendiri telah membuatnya ketakukan dan emosinya sudah meledak hingga ia harus sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya yang sesegukan dengan tubuh yang berguncang-guncang. Didekapnya sang kakak ke dadanya perlahan, memeluknya erat penuh rasa sayang. Betapa menyesalnya ia tidak menjenguknya demi memperoleh jabatan yang sekarang terasa bukan lagi apa-apa.

"Kenapa… jadi seperti ini, _bruder_? Kenapa?" Lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa kau harus pergi dengan cara seperti ini? Jangan tinggalkan aku, _bruder_! Aku—"

"Khhk! Ahahaha— Hmmph!"

Tawa pelan yang tertahan terdengar oleh pendengarannya, dan membuat Ludwig terbelalak saat menyadari suara itu berasal dari siapa yang tengah direngkuhnya. Terkejut? Sangat.

"H-hah?! _Bruder_?! Kau masih—"

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

.

.

.

 _Bats!_

.

.

.

"KEJUTAAAAAAAAN!"

Lampu ruang tengah tiba-tiba menyala dan semua penghuni rumah keluar dari balik sofa dan tempat bersembunyi lainnya sambil melemparkan potongan kertas penuh warna ke udara yang perlahan-lahan mulai berjatuhan ke atas kepala Ludwig dengan mulutnya menganga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia kira keluarganya sudah tiada, tahu-tahunya semua hanya bermaksud untuk mengejutkannya? Bahkan kakak yang baru saja ditangisinya, sekarang tengah tertawa-tawa begitu gembira hingga jatuh berguling-guling di atas lantai.

"A-a-ada apa ini?" Gagap Ludwig benar-benar tidak mengerti keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Eliza yang menyalakan saklar lampu hanya bisa memandangnya sambil tertawa geli, "Kami membuat pesta kejutan untuk merayakan promosi kenaikan jabatanmu, Ludwig," Terangnya memberi penjelasan sambil masih sedikit tertawa-tawa. "Kau benar-benar ketakutan, ya? Ternyata Gilbert memang hebat kalau soal membuat kejutan." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pria albino muda yang mulai reda tawanya. "Kau sudah benar-benar membuat adikmu ini menangis ketakutan, Gil! Kau jagonya dalam urusan kejutan! Aku salut!"

"Iya, hanya dia yang sejahat itu untuk memikirkan rencana sekejam itu. Pada adiknya sendiri pula!" Celetuk Vash mengomentari perkataan Eliza.

"Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir, memang benar. Bahkan keisengannya sudah menjadi salah satu ciri khasnya," Sambung Roderich sambil sibuk membersihkan potongan-potongan kertas di kepala Ludwig.

"Tapi, kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau rencana buatannya hanya dipakai disaat-saat spesial seperti ini, toh semuanya berjalan dengan baik, kan?— Ah, ini untukmu, Ludwig," Cakap Eliza lagi sambil menyodorkan Ludwig sekotak tisu yang diambilkan Lili untuk menghapus bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya.

Pemuda albino tersebut menanggapi pujian -yang bercampur banyak sindiran- tersebut dengan senang, "Tentu saja! Terima kasih banyak untuk semua pujiannya! Aku yang luar biasa ini pasti selalu berhasil membuat rencana yang juga luar biasa! Kesesesesese!" Kekehnya dengan cara yang khas.

"T-tapi," sangkal sang adik masih dirundung ketakutan dan ketidaktahuan pada kakaknya. "Kukira kau masih berada di rumah sakit, dan tadi _bruder_ benar-benar tergantung! Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Wuoh, coba tenangkan dirimu dulu, Luddy-ku sayang! Aku masih hidup, kok! Sungguh!" Ujarnya tertawa singkat sambil memberikan cengiran lebar. "Aku pulang ke rumah dua hari yang lalu, dan menyiapkan ini hanya dengan modal akting, tali tambang yang kutemukan di gudang, lampu yang dimatikan, juga— Oh, apa kau tidak sadar kalau tadi aku berdiri di atas kursi kecil itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kayu kecil berwarna cokelat tepat di tempatnya tadi 'tergantung'. "Padahal, menurutku keberadaan benda ini tampak jelas sekali, lho. Talinya juga tidak terlalu tinggi supaya aku tidak benar-benar tercekik. Aku saja sempat berharap kau tidak memperhatikan detilnya agar rencanaku tak gagal, dan ternyata kau benar-benar tertipu! Hingga merusak tali itu pula! Keren sekali adikku ini, kyahahaha!" Dan tawanya kembali terdengar.

Oh, betapa porak-poranda perasaannya sekarang. Lega bercampur senang karena apa yang dipikirkannya tidak menjadi kenyataan, namun juga kesal karena perasaannya telah dipermainkan, semuanya teraduk-aduk bersamaan.

"Lalu," ucapnya setelah bisa mencerna keadaan sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu barang beberapa helai. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku soal kepulanganmu, _bruder_? Padahal aku bisa saja menjemputmu dari rumah sakit itu!"

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh ringan, lalu menatap gadis bersurai cokelat keemasan yang tengah menata meja dengan berbagai macam makanan. "Oy Liz, kau dengar tidak? Ludwig memarahiku dengan kata-kata yang persis sama denganmu saat aku pulang waktu itu! Bahkan nada bicara yang kalian pakai pun sama! Kesesesesese~"

Eliza menghampiri sepasang kakak-beradik yang tengah terduduk berhadapan di lantai tersebut, lalu dengan wajah kesal menjitak kepala si kakak yang langsung mengaduh. "Tentu saja pertanyaannya sama, kau pulang tanpa memberitahu begitu! Huh!" Ia lalu ganti menatap sang adik, "Kalau soal itu, bukan hanya kau yang tidak diberi tahu. Ia memang tidak memberitahu siapapun dan pulang sendiri ke rumah. Tidak ada yang salah kalau ia kujitak seperti ini, bukan?"

"Iya," responnya singkat sambil mengangguk cepat, "Lantas, kenapa aku melihat plester di tengkuknya? Apa dia sempat terluka?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menunjukkan bagian belakang leher kakaknya. Yang ditunjuk langsung membeku ketakutan, sedangkan sekarang ganti si gadis yang menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Ehm… ini bukan—"

"—Kau sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan _apapun_ pada keluargamu, Gil. Bahkan sampai tega membuatku dan Lili menangis! Buktikan perkataanmu itu atau kuhajar kau dengan penggorenganku! Paham?"

"Uugh, baiklah!" Jawab Gilbert menggerutu. "A-aku… mendapatkan semua luka ini dari perjalanan pulangku—"

"—Tunggu dulu. 'Se-semua'?! 'Semua luka'?!" Potong Ludwig terkejut. "Maksudmu, kau masih punya banyak luka lainnya?! _Bruder_ , memangnya kau terluka sebanyak apa? Biar kulihat!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil menyingkap kaus yang dipakai kakaknya, memperlihatkan begitu banyak lilitan perban dan plester menempel di sana.

"Hey, tunggu dulu— AAAA!" Pekik sang pemuda pemilik luka sambil berusaha menarik kausnya kembali untuk menutupi badannya. "Kau ini, jangan mengangkat pakaian orang sembarangan! Dari kemarin, Lili, Vash, Eliza, Roderich, Antonio, Francis, dan kau juga, semuanya selalu mencoba untuk mengangkat bajuku! Aku tahu kalau tubuhku memang luar biasa, tapi ada apa dengan kalian semuaaaa?!" Omelnya kesal.

"Ma-maafkan aku, _bruder_!" Seru yang diomeli sambil menarik diri, "Tapi, apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ia sudah kami rawat, Lud. Kau bisa lihat sendiri bagaimana tadi ia tertawa seperti biasanya, bukan?" Eliza menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan senyuman. "Ayo, kita makan sekarang! Aku sudah membuat banyak _wurst_ dengan kentang tumbuk untuk kalian! Ayo!" Ajaknya sambil menarik kedua pemuda itu menuju meja yang sudah tersedia begitu banyak hidangan.

Yang bersurai pirang mengikuti gadis yang menarik tangannya, tapi tidak dengan yang bersurai sewarna platina. Ia melepaskan tangan yang menggenggam miliknya lalu melangkah ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan memandangi semua orang di sana yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Berdeham sejenak untuk membersihkan tenggorokan, ia menarik perhatian dengan berucap;

"Ini masih agak menggangguku, sih…. Tapi, boleh aku menanyakan satu hal pada kalian semua?"

Kebingungan, mereka mulai menganggukkan kepala dengan perlahan. Pemuda yang tengah berbicara itu pun tersenyum senang dan menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Pelakunya memang sudah dipenjara dan tubuhku sudah pulih seperti sedia kala, tapi aku tetaplah seorang pria. Semuanya melihatku bagaikan mahluk yang hina. Juga, berbagai tekanan yang kudapat dari mereka, membuatku terpuruk dan kesakitan. Jadi, bolehkah aku tetap meminta pertolongan kalian untuk menghadapinya?"

Semua terdiam mendengarnya hingga suasana jadi begitu tenang. Sama sekali tidak ada yang bersuara. _Terlalu_ tenang.

"Ah, maaf, maaf! Pertanyaan bodoh, ya?" Tukasnya memecah keheningan dengan tertawa ringan, "Maaf aku telah membuat keruh keadaan, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya—"

Adiknya mengambil langkah maju menghadapnya dan menginterupsi kalimat yang belum selesai diucapkan kakaknya, "—Kau tidak lihat betapa sedihnya aku saat mengira kau telah pergi meninggalkanku seperti itu, _bruder_? Aku tak ingin aktingmu tadi jadi kenyataan! Tentu kau bisa sebebas mungkin meminta pertolonganku, _bruder_! Aku sudah punya jabatan terpandang dan teman-temanku bisa kuminta untuk selalu mengawalmu di manapun! Aku pun juga bisa melindungimu!"

Tawa ringan yang sesungguhnya palsu berganti seratus delapan puluh derajat menjadi raut wajah terkejut.

"Bukan hanya Ludwig, kau juga bebas meminta pertolongan padaku, Gil!" Sela Eliza dengan senyum lebar dan maju ke sebelah Ludwig sambil memamerkan penggorengan di tangannya. "Kalau ada yang mengganggumu lagi, katakan saja! Aku akan segera membuat mereka babak belur! Kalau perlu, kutebas mereka dengan pedangku! Aku rindu menggunakannya."

"Aku juga bisa kau andalkan," Vash ikut melangkah maju sejajar dengan ketiga orang lainnya. "Aku yakin kau tahu sebanyak apa perlombaan menembak sasaran yang kumenangkan atau jumlah hewan buruan yang kudapatkan setiap harinya. Jadi, kalau kau ingin melenyapkan seseorang dan membutuhkan seorang _sniper_ handal untuk melakukannya, katakan saja."

Roderich tampaknya tak mau kalah, ia juga melangkah maju sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Jangan remehkan aku. Bawakan saja orang-orang itu ke _basement_ untukku dan akan kubuat mereka mendengarkan _Karlmayer_ dengan volume maksimal selama seminggu. Kalau tidak cukup dengan mental, aku juga bisa memberi mereka siksaan fisik…."

Gilbert mungkin baru ingat sekuat apakah anggota keluarganya, dan itu cukup membuatnya gemetar begitu mendengar metode perlindungan yang mereka tawarkan. Tapi hal yang benar-benar mengejutkannya, Lili ikut melangkah maju sejajar dengan semuanya!

"Li-Lili?! Kau juga?!" Tanyanya tidak percaya. Gadis kecil itu masih berusia belia, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Jangan meremehkan adikku, Gilbert! Ia gadis yang hebat!" Sergah Vash sambil merangkul adik kesayangnya. "Nah, Lili, coba jelaskan hal hebat apa saja yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya!"

"Dengan senang hati, _bruder_." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Selama kau masih diopname di rumah sakit, _bruder_ Vash sering mengajakku berburu ke hutan sambil mengajariku menggunakan senapan dan pisau lempar serta mengenalkanku pada semua jenis tanaman obat dan tanaman racun di sana, sedangkan Roderich membimbingku cara meracik racun dari buku di perpustakaan. Oh, Eliza juga mengajariku cara melumpuhkan musuh dan berpedang," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Apa itu tidak cukup untuk ikut melindungi _bruder_ Gilbert, _bruder_?" Tanyanya polos sambil menengok kakaknya.

"Itu bahkan lebih dari cukup, Lili! Jangan terlalu merendahkan diri!" Ujar Vash meyakinkan adiknya dengan tatapan menyemangati, lalu ganti menatap Gilbert yang mematung sedari tadi. "Dengar ya, Gil! Hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan, Lili sudah bisa menembak sampai radius seratus kilometer! Lemparan pisaunya juga selalu tepat sasaran!"

"Ah, itu benar sekali," ucap Eliza riang. "Ia mudah diajari dan cepat mengerti. Aku senang sekali bisa mendapat teman untuk bermain pedang denganku lagi! Kau benar-benar hebat, Lili!" Pujinya senang sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Lili.

Gilbert yang membeku di tempat hanya bisa menganga. "K-kalian tidak bercanda, kan? Kalian membicarakan Lili, lho!" Gagapnya muncul saat bertanya.

"Oh, bicara soal itu. Aku baru ingat," Roderich ikut bersuara. "Tali tambang yang kau ambil di gudang itu, apa kau menemukannya di atas rak?"

"Tali? Yang kupakai untuk kejutan ini?" Jawabnya bingung. "Sepertinya."

"Apa rak itu penuh dengan botol-botol kaca berukuran kecil?"

"Iya. Benar-benar penuh, dari rak atas sampai ke yang paling bawah. Aku sampai harus berhati-hati agar tidak mengenai botol-botol itu."

"Tapi, kau tidak menyentuh botol-botol itu, kan?"

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa? Apa, jangan-jangan—"

"—Iya, semua isi botol-botol itu adalah racun racikan Lili. Berbahaya, mematikan, dan siap digunakan."

 _Glek._

Ah, Gilbert bersumpah di dalam hati untuk tidak lagi meragukan keluarganya ini. Eliza dan Vash tidak perlu ditanya lagi, apalagi adiknya Ludwig. Roderich? Ia diam-diam memang ahli menyiksa orang lain dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi, Lili yang lebih kecil darinya ini, sudah tidak akan ia anggap sebagai 'gadis manis biasa' lagi!

"Jadi? Bagaimana, Gil? Bahkan sekarang Lili pun bisa kau andalkan!" Tantang Eliza angkuh sambil berkacak pinggang. "'Tertekan'? 'Terpuruk'? Sakit'? 'Ingin menghadapinya'? Ha! Kami semua bisa membereskan seluruh isi komplek perumahan ini dalam kurun waktu kurang dari semalam tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan jejak jika memang itulah yang kau inginkan! Tak usah sungkan-sungkan!"

Menelan ludah dengan semua tawaran mematikan yang tersaji untuknya, cepat-cepat ia bersuara demi menghentikan pembantaian massal yang bisa saja terjadi nantinya, "Terima kasih banyak untuk tawarannya, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud dengan 'menghadapi', Liz! Bukan!" Tuturnya panik.

"Lantas, apa yang ingin kau minta, Gilbert? Katakan saja!"

Ditataplah lagi semua anggota keluarganya satu-persatu, "Aku tidak ingin balas menyakiti siapapun, karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya disakiti. Jadi… untuk pertolongan yang kuminta pada kalian tadi…," ada jeda di tengah kalimat saat ia menunduk dengan pipi yang mulai merona, lalu malu-malu mulai membuka lebar kedua tangannya. "Boleh aku minta pelukan saja?" Pintanya dengan wajah yang sudah begitu merah.

Semuanya terdiam dan keadaan kembali menjadi hening. Lagi. Bahkan jauh lebih lama dibanding yang tadi.

Sedikit kecewa dengan suasana canggung yang ada dan respon 'tidak jelas' dari semuanya, ia hanya menunduk untuk menutupi wajah malunya. "Ma-maaf, aku begitu memalukan—"

"—SIAP, JENDERAL! PERINTAH ANDA TELAH SAYA TERIMA!" Eliza tiba-tiba berteriak kencang hingga membuatnya nyaris melompat sambil memberinya sikap seorang prajurit dan memberi hormat, menurunkan tangannya setelah Gilbert dengan kaku dan kebingungan membalas hormatnya, lalu balik kanan dengan tubuh tegak menghadap Ludwig, Lili dan Vash yang juga ternyata sudah istirahat di tempat. Roderich? Ia sibuk mempersiapkan kamera untuk merekam.

Eliza kembali berteriak pada para 'pasukannya', "MISI TELAH DITETAPKAN; JENDERAL MEMINTA PELUKAN! BISA DIMENGERTI?!"

"SIAP, BISA!" Ketiga 'anggota militer' lainnya menjawab dengan kompak.

Berbalik menghadap 'sang jenderal', ia kembali berteriak lantang untuk memberikan perintah. "PADA HITUNGAN KETIGA, KITA AKAN MENYERBU TARGET BERSAMA-SAMA! SIAP?!"

"SIAAAAAP!"

Kalau lusa kemarin dipaksa bermain 'Dokter-dokteran', sekarang Gilbert harus bermain 'Prajurit-prajuritan'. Tapi firasatnya untuk yang satu ini benar-benar sungguh sangat tidak enak.

"E-eh? Apa-apaan kalian ini?!" Protes si surai platina ketakutan melihat keseriusan dan hawa tidak enak menguar dari seluruh anggota keluarganya yang memberinya sinyal bahaya yang begitu besar.

"SATU!"

"Oy, kalian membuatku takut! Apa wajah kalian juga tidak bisa biasa saja?!"

"DUA!"

"Hey! Kalian mendengarkanku, tidak?! Hey?!"

"TIGAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

Saat 'Jenderal' berlari, para 'Prajurit' pun mengikuti. Mereka semua berlari kejar-kejaran mengelilingi ruang tengah berkali-kali hingga akhirnya langkah 'sang target' terhenti karena dikepung dari empat sisi, sementara Roderich masih asyik merekam kelakuan keluarganya dengan wajah datar yang diam-diam juga antusias sekali.

'Jenderal' yang sudah tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana itu hanya bisa membeku di tempat dengan wajah ketakutan dikala seorang 'Prajurit wanita' berambut cokelat keemasan berhiaskan sebuah jepit kembang tersebut melangkah maju mendekatinya dengan tatapan serius dan kedua tangan terjulur ke depan, yang ternyata hanya untuk memberikannya kecupan singkat di pipi kanan kemudian mendekapnya penuh perasaan.

Ketakutan seketika berubah jadi keterkejutan—

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Gil? Bukankah kau yang meminta pelukan?" Tanya gadis itu setelah melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menepuk sebelah pundak orang yang dipeluknya. "Ingat, ya! Kau ini bukan mahluk yang hina! Kau manusia, sama seperti yang lainnya. Jangan biarkan orang-orang membuatmu merasa seperti itu, oke? Kalaupun ada, laporkan saja pada kami semua! paham?"

—Lalu berganti menjadi senyuman lebar dengan anggukan senang. Eliza pun mundur dan ganti Lili yang maju dan mengecup pipinya yang sebelah lagi. " _Bruder_ Gilbert, aku telah berlatih agar bisa melindungimu dan yang lainnya. Aku sudah berusaha keras! Kau percaya itu, kan?" Tanyanya sambil memberi pelukan. Ditanya seperti itu, Gilbert memberinya usapan sayang di kepala. "Tentu, aku percaya sekarang. Kau memang gadis yang luar biasa!" Pujinya riang sambil memberi jawaban. Lili pun tersenyum gembira dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Vash maju dan bertanya dengan malu-malu dan sedikit enggan, "Ehm…. Apa aku harus ikut mencium pipimu seperti Lili dan Eliza?". Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Gilbert tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Tak usah memaksakan diri, Vash!" Katanya selepas tertawa. "Rasanya tadi aku hanya meminta pelukan, mereka saja yang tiba-tiba memberi cium—"

Dengan muka semerah tomat, Vash cepat-cepat mengecup pipi Gilbert singkat lalu memeluknya erat sambil berbisik 'Kau dicintai, bodoh' dan bergegas pergi dari hadapannya yang langsung membatu di tempat. Lili saja sempat membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. _Kita dapat pemandangan langka_ , pikir Eliza sambil memberi isyarat pada Roderich untuk membiarkan kameranya menyala dan merekam semuanya.

Selanjutnya, giliran Ludwig yang maju seperti yang lainnya. Dikecupnya kening sang kakak tanpa banyak bicara lalu dilanjut dengan pelukan hangat. "Jangan membuatku menangis lagi, _bruder_. Jangan," pintanya dengan wajah masam dan kembali membuat kakaknya tertawa. "Ooh, kau dendam soal itu? Ya ampun, aku benar-benar minta maaf, oke?" Seru si kakak sambil mengusap-usap punggung adiknya yang perlahan melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya. "Kau adalah _meinen bruder_ yang luar biasa, bukan? Kau bisa mengandalkanku, aku tak akan membuatmu kecewa!" Dijawab dengan cengiran lebar, "Kau tidak pernah membuatku kecewa, Lud. Kau selalu menjadi kebanggaanku! Selamat ya, kau sudah menjadi bos besar sekarang! Kesesesesese!"

Ludwig pun mundur ke belakang, dan tinggal Roderich yang tersisa. "Oy, Roderich!" Sahut Gilbert sambil membuka kedua tangannya. "Kau belum memberiku pelukan seperti yang lainnya!"

"Haruskah?" Tanyanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku segera ke sana," ujarnya sambil meletakkan kamera di atas meja dan melangkahkan kaki menuju orang yang menunggu pelukannya. Si surai cokelat berkacamata mendekap si surai platina di dadanya, "Kau sudah dengar perkataan mereka, bukan? Jangan biarkan dirimu terpuruk, kau masih punya kami. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti. Maaf sempat meragukan kalian," jawabnya sambil menganggukkan kepala kemudian berseru pada yang lainnya, "Hey, kalian semua tidak ingin bergabung denganku dan Roderich?"

Yang memeluk sontak membulatkan mata, "Eh?! Gil! Jangan—"

Tapi terlambat. Semuanya sudah berlari kencang untuk menerjang mereka berdua. Jeritan horor dua pemuda itu pun terdengar.

— _Dan semua berakhir dengan gelagak tawa dari seluruh penghuni rumah._

.

.

.

.

 _ **(Happy) End.**_

.

.

.

.

Kelaaaaaaar~ uhyeyeye lalalala~ #jadinyanyi. Saya bisa menyelesaikan _event_ ini tepat waktu, yeaaaaaay! (Padahal bagian akhirannya ini dibikinnya buru-buru gegara kepengen cepetan kelar, masih ada utang satu _challenge event_ lagi nih! Mana itu FF MC saya juga _chapter_ ketiganya masih 200 words pula! Aaaargh! /slap).

Btw, gak ada yang dendam ama saya, kan? Dia gak jadi mati loh ya, ufufufu~ #dipenggal.

Tapi, kalau ada yang bingung kenapa Lili manggil Gilbert dengan tambahan kata ' _bruder_ ', itu karena saya udah bilang (di bagian _warning_ ntu) kalau _Germany, Hungary, Austria, Swiss,_ dan _Liectenstein_ itu keluarganya Gilbert, dan tentunya mereka pakai nama belakang 'Beilschmidt' juga. Toh bentar lagi lebaran, jadi kayaknya tema kekeluargaan bagus juga buat diketik. Dan lagipula, saya yang jahat ini sebenernya gak tega-tega banget ngebuat abang Gilbo jadi korban pemerkosaan begitu, serius. Saya juga kasian liat dia dibuat jadi orang jahat lah, yang mati melulu lah, 'diapa-apain' lah, dan segala macem nasib gak enak lainnya. _He needs more love!_ #apasih. Tapi karena kehendak ide, apa boleh buat /yha. Makanya saya buat dia disayang-sayang keluarga ampe Lili pun jadi manis-manis-sadis dan Eliza jadi sadis-sadis-manis. Jangan geplak saya ya, saya seneng aja ngeliat Eliza yang tomboy tapi punya sisi keibuan, dan Lili yang tipikal anak manis jadi gak jauh beda ama kakaknya! Dia gitu-gitu kuat lho! Makanya, maklumin ya! #digeplakjugaakhirnya.

Eniwey, jika anda ingin menyampaikan hal-hal seperti _typo_ , kesalahan ejaan, masukan, saran, kritik, atau mungkin bhakan pujian dan sebagainya kepada saya, dimohon untuk memberitahu saya lewat kolom _review_! Saya masih punya banyak kekurangan di sini, apalagi soal ngebuat _happy_ _ending_ … ini masih bener-bener berantakan kalau menurut saya, padahal cuma ingin ngebuat Gilbo bahagia… maafin ya… *menunduk lesu*.

Akhir kata, jika anda sekalian berkenan silahkan pencet tombol _fav_ , _follow_ , dan anda juga bisa menulis pendapat anda di kolom _review_ yang terdapat di halaman ini. Profil saya juga silahkan dicek (Psst, udah saya kasih Hyperlink ke akun-akun saya lho, monggo di _stalk_ , hihihi~ #ditempelengkarenapromosi). Semua pendapat yang anda berikan akan jadi sangat berarti untuk saya. Tapi, _no flame, okay_? Awas kebakaran! Jika ingin memberi kritik, anda bisa sekaligus memberikan saran, jadi kedua pihak 'sama-sama senang' tanpa ada perang. Oke, sekian dari saya si penulis amatiran penikmat Fr*it T*a, salam sehangat pelukan maut keluarga _absurd_ (?) tersebut untuk kalian semua, dan selamat lebaran juga! /kecepetan weh.

Teh Rasa Tomat-Chan


End file.
